This invention relates to a connector for use in a personal computer or the like, and more particularly to a connector provided with a plate-shaped piece of a highly heat-resistant material arranged on that side to which conductors are connected.
A hitherto used connector will be explained by referring to a perspective view of FIG. 5. The connector 40 of the prior art substantially consists of signal contacts 44, ground contacts 46 and a block 42. The signal contacts 44 and the ground contacts 46 are alternately arranged. Each of the signal contacts 44 consists of a contact portion 26 adapted to contact a mating contact, a fixed portion to be held and fixed to the block 42 and a connection portion 28 to be connected to a conductor. Similarly, each of the ground contacts 46 consists of a contact portion 26′, a fixed portion and a connection portion 28′ having the same functions as those in the signal contact 44.
Connected to the connection portion 28 or 28′ of the signal or ground contact 44 or 46 is a conductor of a cable, flexible printed circuit board (referred to hereinafter as “FPC”), flexible flat cable (referred to hereinafter as “FFC”) or the like by means of soldering, welding or the like.
Preferred materials from which to form the block include polybutylene terephthalate (PBT), liquid crystal polymer (LCP), polyamide (46 PA or 66 PA), polyphenylene sulfide (PPS) and the like in view of the requirements imposed on the block with respect to heat-resistance, stability in dimension, electrical insulating property and the like.
In order to guide the signal contacts 44 and the ground contacts 46, the block 42 is often provided with protrusion 48 extending from the main body 22 of the block 42 on that side to which conductors are connected as shown in FIG. 5.
As described above, cables, or conductors of FPC or FFC are connected to the signal contacts and ground contacts by soldering or welding, so that a comparatively highly heat-resistant material is used to form the block. The temperature at which thermal deformation of such a material may occur is 220° C. to 270° C. and its melting point is 220° C. to 300° C. In soldering or welding, however, the temperature instantaneously rises to about 300° C. to 1,000° C. and the temperature in use becomes approximately 300° C., so that such heated conditions would give rise to deformation of the block, defective connection, failed insulation and the like, which are serious problems to be solved. The thermal deformation of the block leads to necessity to exchange the connector itself resulting in increased operating cost.